


Where words become stories

by Markson_JJP_Yugbam



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam
Summary: Short drabbles mostly inspired by words that keep coming on my Pinterest feed. Ft. Fluff, angst, probably more fluff and cute romance. Did I already mention fluff?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11





	1. Astrophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If any of you have previously read my works, you might recognise this as what used to be a series but I've changed it to a fic instead to fill with my drabbles because it just seems easier. Also, the summary is really bad?? If anyone could give me an idea for a better one that would be supperr helpful but don't worry!! :D

Jaebeom liked listening to Jinyoung.

Simple as that. 

Whether the younger boy was sat, clutching his _"Outerspace"_ book, chippering excitedly about the giant balls of gas some million miles away or the Ice Giants of the Solar system, Jaebeom really didn't mind. He just liked listening to him.

He also loved watching him speak, as creepy and absurd as it sounds, but Jaebeom could gaze at his friend for hours on end (probably longer considering how much Jinyoung could talk about space) and just watch him talk. Watch his eyes spark and crinkle happily as he explained the Sagittarius A star; as the honey glow of the sun bathed his perfect features in the clear dusk evenings. 

With the way Jaebeom would smile and peer at him through his gentle, cat-like eyes, lying on his side, head propped up on one arm, one would think he was watching his favourite show.

And he would smirk because, in actual fact, he was.

"...Black holes, but there are some that are so big they could-" Jinyoung did a strange hand gesture, " _Inhale_ the whole Solar- are you listening?"

The older boy, jerked out of his happy gaze, eyes confused. "Huh?" He asked, "Yeah, I am."

Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically, leaning back against the trunk of a tree and crossing his legs, eyes twinkling as he smiled at Jaebeom. 

"Black holes are so cool! One of the ones I've recently read about was Sagittarius A* and..."

Jaebeom breathed in the fresh air, grinning and closing his eyes as the other's voice lulled him to a sleep. 

And Jinyoung grinned at him as he spoke because he had always known.

He had always known Jaebeom liked listening to him.

It was as simple as that.

___

[(n.) Rare love of and/or obsession with planets, stars and outer space.]


	2. Latibule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [(n.) A hiding place; a place of safety and comfort.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yugyeom is big and cuddly and Bambam can't get enough of him.]

Bambam could not fathom why he decided to put the  _ worst _ horror movie of all.

Well. He could, but having a reason other than to have an excuse to cling to Yugyeom was one he could not find. Speaking of which, the two were perched on their room's sofa, wrapped in a blanket, with snacks laying forgotten on the table in front of them, the older between the two shrinking into his roommate's arms as the screen flashed menacingly.

Bambam screeched and buried himself deeper into Yugyeom's wide chest, closing his eyes and turning from the TV. The latter chuckled quietly, picking up the remote and switching off the movie, glancing down at the scared body hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. 

"Bam-ah" he whispered, getting a hum in response, "Should I take you to your bed?"

Bambam looked up at him and tightened his arms wrapped around him. "No," he said, curling back into his friend,"You're warm,"

Yugyeom giggled quietly. He hugged back and smiled slightly, "Ok," he replied quietly.

The older couldn't help but close his eyes again as he sunk into the welcoming arms of his best friend, thanking the lords above he had no lectures the next day otherwise he would have had to borrow notes from Youngjae, which wasn't a problem except his writing wasn't exactly the neatest, especially when rushed.

And as Bambam drifted off into dreamland, and Yugyeom pulled the blanket higher over them, the two realised how warm and safe they felt in the arms of each other.

  
  



End file.
